


Parenting, Pancakes, and the Professor

by violet_quill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: percy_ficathon, Fluff, HP: Epilogue Compliant, M/M, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-05
Updated: 2010-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_quill/pseuds/violet_quill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy has been a single dad ever since he and Penelope divorced six years ago. Now his son, who has just started Hogwarts, writes to his dad three times a week, certain that he must be incredibly lonely. What he doesn't realize is that the cure for that loneliness will be one of his very own professors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parenting, Pancakes, and the Professor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coffee_n_cocoa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=coffee_n_cocoa).



> Written for the Percy Ficathon in 2007, as a gift for coffee_n_cocoa. Originally posted [here](http://violet-quill.livejournal.com/344346.html).

_Dad -_

As promised, here's the update after my first week of classes. So far, my favorite is Herbology and my least favorite is Charms. I know, I know, Mum will probably have a heart attack when she hears that. Maybe I'll change my mind, but right now it's just so STUPID, what with the flick your wrist just so and make sure that the "o" sounds like "sow" and not "so." Plus, Quinn Jordan made fun of me for accidentally exploding a feather - but I saw HIM turn his green and nobody said anything about THAT.

And besides, in Herbology we got to plant mandrakes on the FIRST DAY. Professor Longbottom told the story about how when he was a second year there was a Basilisk loose in the school and they eventually used mandrakes for the antidote. And I got to tell everybody that MY MUM was one of the ones petrified and they were all very impressed and everyone wanted to sit by me at lunch afterwards and hear all about it. I think it's the first time anyone's wanted to talk to me because of Mum instead of you - or instead of me being a Weasley, that is. But then all they want to hear about is Uncle Ron and they don't believe me when I say that he's BORING now. I feel sorry for Rose when she starts school, not to mention James! Victoire told me that it gets better after a while, but I bet it won't for THEM. Me and Victoire, we got the boring Weasleys. Just kidding.

Speaking of family (or sort-of-family), everyone says that Teddy is the coolest prefect. And it's not just because he does really funny impressions of the teachers. (No, Dad, he's not being disrespectful. I know you remember what FUNNY is.) I wish he was in my House, though. Don't really wish I was in HIS House - I don't think I'd really get on well in Hufflepuff. One thing Mum was always good at teaching me was shortcuts.

And PLEASE don't tell her I said this, but I'm really really really glad I'm in Gryffindor. I know you both thought I'd probably end up in Ravenclaw with Victoire, but I'm glad I'm in here like you were, Dad. I guess I'm bringing back the Weasley tradition! Well, that, and red hair. You know boys are ALREADY starting to look at Victoire? I offered to help her learn some charms to ugly herself up for a couple of years but I don't think she liked that idea.

Anyway, I guess that's about all I have to say. Quinn was already making jokes about how I wrote to you three times this week - but I don't really care. I just told everyone that it's not about ME, it's about YOU. I mean, it's not as if you have anyone to talk to besides me. I hope you're not too lonely. I know I'm not supposed to say things like this being the kid and all, but have you thought about dating? I mean, it's been over a year since Mum got remarried. Though on the other hand, you might want to be a little pickier. Roger's an okay guy I guess, for a Muggle. I get to come stay with you for Christmas hols, right?

\- Freddy

 

Percy read the letter twice and then folded it into a neat square and placed it in his breast pocket. He'd write back as soon as he got home from work. But hearing from his son was just enough to put him in a good mood for the rest of the day, and by lunchtime even his secretary commented how chipper he seemed to be.

"How's Freddy?" she asked pleasantly.

"He seems to be adjusting quite well. Did I mention he's in Gryffindor?"

"You did," she said, looking amused, and Percy blushed a little.  
"I'm very proud," he said.

 

"As well you should be."

"Will you hold my messages for a sight? I think I'll go ahead and write him back."

 

 _Dear Freddy,_

You can just continue writing to your lonely father as little or as much as you like. I am not sure that my situation is quite so dire as you seem to think, but in any case, I am always happy to hear from you. And yes, of course you can stay with me for the holidays; you know that you are always welcome here. Though I imagine your mother will be less inclined to argue about it if she know that it was your idea.

I am so pleased that you like it in Gryffindor. Everyone thought that I should have been in Ravenclaw, you know; your mother teased me mercilessly about it. But I would like to think that, at least at the end, I proved myself worthy of the place.

Is Professor Longbottom your Head of House now? I had not even thought of how that would work out once Professor McGonagall retired. Feel free to tell him I said hello. He was always tops at Herbology, and I imagine he is an excellent teacher. He was one of those people who, well, needed to grow into himself. Did you know that he took your Aunt Ginny to the Yule Ball? Be sure not to tease him for it, though! There are worse fates than losing out to Harry Potter.

I have no doubt that you will hit your stride in Charms. It is something of an acquired art. You should have seen Ron the first few weeks of his first year; he always looked as if something had just exploded in his face.

And please do not concern yourself with my love life (or lack thereof), Freddy! You know that I worry about being too open with that sort of thing, and it is largely because of you. I know that you can handle yourself, but things are tough for a first year as it is without your being teased because of your dad. I am quite happy with how things are, I promise. Besides, I work too hard to have much of a social life.

Take care of yourself.

Love,

Dad

XOXOXOXO

 

Percy had little cause to go into Hogsmeade these days, or much at all in the past fifteen years. But George had just opened up the new Weasley's Wizard Wheezes shop ("I'm a chain!" he had whooped upon cutting the ribbon across the front door.) and had declared himself hopeless at accounting and would Percy _please_ come look at the books before he drove himself out of his mind?

So of course Percy had come, and though it had taken him several hours to straighten things out, by the time he was finished with it, George's accounts shone as bright as the slight bald spot he'd begun to acquire.

"You going to see Freddy while you're here?" George asked as he cracked the top off of a butterbeer and handed it to Percy.

Percy shook his head. "It's not a Hogsmeade weekend, and I don't want to embarrass him by going to the school. It would be more for my benefit than his, anyway. I really miss him."

"You know, Perce, I've got to hand it to you - I never would have taken you for the real hands-on dad type. I mean, I guess I always pictured you sitting on the other side of a desk with your books, giving your kids a stern lecture on the importance of cauldron bottom thickness."

A hint of heat rose on the back of Percy's neck, and he pushed his glasses up his nose. "Well, with the divorce and everything..."

George waved a hand, interrupting. "I just meant that I think it's great. I mean, I think you're a great dad. Freddy's a lucky kid."

"It's not too late for you, you know," Percy pointed out, and then cringed a little when he realized that he sounded exactly like their mother.

George gave him a lopsided grin. "Maybe so, but kids requires a girl - or rather, _one_ girl."

"There's the rub," Percy said, snorting.

"Good thing you, ah - " George cleared his throat. "I mean, before - "

Percy lifted an eyebrow. "It's been six years, George. Surely you're not still embarrassed by your pouf of a brother."

Now George _did_ look embarrassed. "It's not that, Percy. It's just weird, that's all. I mean, you were _married_."

"Which was a rather fantastic mistake, given the outcome."

"Well, yes. There is Freddy..."

"Sometimes I think that things happen for a reason."

"But you know we really only have your word for it, Percy. None of us has ever actually _seen_ you with a bloke..."

This caused Percy to blush again. "I've never been one to be very open with my private life, George. You remember when I first started seeing Penelope. Besides, I don't want to make things difficult for Freddy."

"Freddy just wants you to be happy."

"I _am_ happy. I have a fantastic job, an amazing son, a loving family... I have a hell of a lot more than most people do."

George smirked. "Yeah, now all you need is a good shag."

" _George_." Percy rolled his eyes and took the last drink out of the now empty butterbeer bottle.

George smirked and held up his hands in defeat. "Okay, fine. I'll just go around having enough sex for the both of us."

Percy smiled, but there was a hint of sadness to it. "I always thought you said you were on a mission to get enough for Fred, too?"

George laughed. " _Three_ of us now then, is there? I best get started."

They spent a few more minutes chatting and then parted cordially. Percy found himself strolling through Hogsmeade without much purpose, simply remembering... how long, long ago it seemed that he was Freddy's age. He felt old, and he wasn't yet forty.

And then, as if pulled by his stream of nostalgia, something compelled him to look across the street. Plain as day, there stood Neville Longbottom.

Percy hesitated, then waved.

Neville didn't seem to see him at first, but then did a bit of a double-take, looked over his shoulder as if making sure that the wave was indeed intended for him, and then offered a tentative wave in return.

Normally Percy was reluctant to initiate interactions with people, but... well, he couldn't pretend that he wasn't curious to speak with Neville, especially after his son's letters. So he resolutely crossed the road.

"Hello, Neville," he said. "It's been a long time."

The younger man looked a bit flustered, which made him seem even more familiar. But despite that, he seemed more put together than Percy ever remembered seeing him. He wore black teaching robes, well pressed but with the occasional splotch of grass or mud, as if he'd spent a great deal of time pointing anti-stain spells at his robe until a point where he no longer bothered. His face was different, and Percy realized it was because he no longer had an overbite, crooked teeth having straightened with age. And he was tall now, and not stocky, but well proportioned - as if his body had finally grown into all of its gangling parts.

Percy realized, as he took all of this in, that he was, in effect, checking Neville out. And that, in point of fact, he was not disappointed by the conclusion.

Luckily, Neville spoke before Percy could dwell too much on that.

"Why yes, Percy, it has been. It's good to see you." Neville was holding a package awkwardly in one arm and a bag in the other. "I was just thinking about... that is to say, your son is in my class, and so you came to mind. Wondering how you were doing, I mean."

"I'm quite well," Percy assured him, and his eyes darted down to the awkward position of Neville's packages. "May I help?"

"Oh, well I was just... getting some supplies. Some seeds and a few - I mean, I have it just fine, but if you have a few moments?"

"I absolutely do," Percy said. "I took the day off so that I could come help George with the new store, and we've just finished."

"Oh, is it opening soon? The students are already so excited, hoping it would be before the next Hogsmeade weekend..." Neville looked down at the bags, hesitated, then handed the less messy one to Percy.

Percy also suspected it was the lighter of the two, by the way Neville hefted up the other one. He hoped that it was simple politeness and that he didn't look... well, frail.

"It's not far," Neville assured him. "Back to the school."

"I remember," Percy said. "And I don't mind at all, really. I'd like the opportunity to, ah, catch up."

They started walking, and it was Percy who asked first, "I imagine you and Ron keep in touch?"

Neville nodded. "Well, the whole group, really. Ron and Hermione and Harry and Ginny. Sometimes they have me over for dinner parties, their token single friend." He sounded a little embarrassed by this.

"Don't worry, I understand that," Percy assured him. "If it weren't for George, I'd feel like some sort of leper in my family, everyone paired off."

Neville looked surprised. "But, I thought - aren't you married? When Freddy mentioned his mother and the Basilisk, it made a great deal of sense, I assume that you and Penelope Clearwater..."

Percy shook his head. "Well, we _were_ married. We divorced six years ago."

"Oh," said Neville. "I'm ah - well, I never know if one is supposed to be sorry about that sort of thing?"

Percy chuckled. "In this case, no. It was not a disagreeable parting, and Penelope has since happily remarried."

"And you?"

"Freddy writes to me three times a week for fear I shall die of loneliness without him."

Neville smiled at that. "That sounds like him. He's a really great kid, Percy. Very bright. And popular, too - he seems to get along well with the others. The same is true of Victoire, though I imagine being part veela doesn't hurt."

"You're keeping an eye out for her, I hope?"

Neville laughed. "We all are. Poor Flitwick is convinced that in a couple of years she's going to be the downfall of Ravenflaw, with all the boys fighting over her and neglecting their studies." They had just come to a crosswalk, and so Neville leaned in closer and added the next part in a conspiratorial whisper, "To be completely honest, I think she has a bit of a crush on Teddy Lupin. I might have been pants at romance myself, but I'm pretty good at noticing these things. I could have told you by second year how Harry and company were going to work out in the end."

Percy lifted an eyebrow. "Well, that's interesting. I suppose that would be one way for Teddy to really be part of the family..."

"He's turned out to be a very good looking boy, as well," Neville added. "Can't say I blame Victoire."

Something about the way he said that... not in a _pervy_ way, mind you, but as if he were someone who knows. Not the way that a man can appreciate that another man is attractive, but the way that a man can _appreciate_ that another man is attractive.

Then again, Percy was probably so lonely that he was just starting to see gay everywhere.

"How long have you been teaching?" Percy asked conversationally, after a bit of an awkward pause.

"Five years," said Neville. "After graduation - or rather, what passed for graduation that year - I worked at a greenery for a while, then came back to Hogwarts and worked as Professor Sprout's assistant for a few years. She ended up retiring earlier than she'd planned, because she said she felt that the position would be in good hands. It was very flattering, even if I was scared out of my wits most of the time the first couple of years."

"And now you're head of Gyrffindor."

"Yeah, how about that? And I was the one who no one could figure out how I got in that House in the first place..."

"You certainly proved yourself at the end, Neville," Percy said, with more than a hint of admiration. "I can't even imagine... I mean, that last year at Hogwarts..." He shook his head. "I don't know if I would have been brave enough to do it. Breaking all those rules."

They'd reached the greenhouse on Hogwarts grounds without Percy even realizing it. Neville paused to unlock the door and then turned to Percy and said, "You came through too, you know. And I always thought you were very brave. I know your family disagreed with you for all those years, and maybe they turned out to be right, but... it still took courage to stand up for yourself, and even more to finally admit that you were wrong."

Percy blinked at him in surprise, mostly that the other man had thought so carefully about his situation. But before he could respond, Neville cleared his throat as if hiding embarrassment, and walked through the door.

"You can set that bag down here," he said. "Thanks so much for helping."

"You're welcome," said Percy, and after putting down the bag just stood there awkwardly, not really sure what to do now.

Neville looked just as awkward, and after a moment, he said, "Well, maybe the next time Harry and them invite me over for dinner, you should come." He paused. "I mean, as another uh, token single friend. So I don't feel quite so pathetic."

"I - sure. I mean, if they'd have me..." Percy didn't feel like much of a Gryffindor right now, that was for sure. If he had any courage at all, he'd just come right out and ask Neville if he was gay. But as it was... "Well, just let me know. I should probably be going. It was... nice seeing you again."

Neville nodded. "Likewise. I'll, ah, take good care of Freddy for you."

"Thanks," Percy said, and then left him there in the greenhouse before he could say anything to embarrass himself further.

 

 _Dad,_

How are you doing? I got a letter from Uncle George the other day; he said that the store in Hogsmeade's all opened up and that you helped him with the boring stuff (HIS word, not mine). It's not fair that first years don't get to leave the castle! I made Teddy promise to bring me back something when he gets to go next weekend, though.

And this is kind of weird, but Professor Longbottom asked about you. Not anything specific, but just like, how's your dad doing. I told him you're probably fine. You always say you're fine. It's kind of weird that he should randomly ask about you now. Did you talk to him or something? You haven't been checking up on me have you?

Charms is getting better. Also, I wrote to Mum and told her I'd rather spend Christmas hols with you. To tell you the truth, I don't think she was too upset - she and Robert are going on a cruise or something. She did make me promise that I'd spend the FIRST half of the summer with her, though.

You know, if YOU ever wanted to take a cruise with someone, I wouldn't mind. And even if it was during a holiday, I could always stay with Uncle George...

\- Freddy

 

Dear Freddy,

I am indeed, as you suspected, fine. Try not to fret too much about Hogsmeade; third year will be here before you know it. And make sure that whatever Teddy brings you back is not against the rules!

Not long until Christmas holiday, then! I hope that you are excited about seeing your old dad. Your room is just like you left it. And don't you worry about me and any cruises. There's not a single person that I would rather spend Christmas with than you. Would you rather it just be the two of us, or do the whole Weasley-Potter family extravaganza?

Professor Longbottom asked about me? Well, you can tell him that I am, yes, doing very well. I wasn't checking up on you, I promise. I ran into him merely by chance, and we hardly talked about you at all. How does he seem? Doing well?

Love,

Dad

XOXOXO

 

As soon as Freddy came home for the holiday, he and Percy fell into their old habits. Pancakes and orange juice for breakfast, chess and gin rummy in the evenings. Percy suspected that Freddy had found a good chess partner at school, because he'd started to win with some regularity.

"You need to challenge your Uncle Ron when we see him on Christmas day," Percy told him one evening.

"You think so? He's _really_ good." Freddy looked pleased. He pushed a handful of unruly hair out of his eyes. It was standard Weasley red, but he had curls like his mother, which made him stand out from the rest of his family. Even Rose and Hugo, who so far favored their mother in every other aspect, had yet to show any signs of curls.

"So are you," Percy assured his son. "And actually... did I tell you that I'm going to see Ron tomorrow night?"

"You just said that you were going out, so Uncle George is going to come by and see me."

"That's right. Ron and Hermione are throwing a dinner party."

Freddy regarded him skeptically. "You've never gone to one of their dinner parties before. I remember they used to ask you and Mum back when you were married and you always made excuses."

Sometimes Percy wasn't sure it was such a good thing that Freddy had a memory like a piece of flypaper. "Well, you were the one telling me to get out more, and besides, I won't be the only single person there."

Freddy's eyes lit up a little. "Oh yeah? You mean you might meet someone? Like a date?"

"No," Percy said quickly. "No, that's not what I meant. Don't concern yourself with my love life so much, little man. I've got all I need right here." He ruffled Freddy's hair.

Freddy rolled his eyes. " _Dad_." But he said nothing more on the subject, and Percy beat him shortly thereafter in a rousing game of gin rummy.

 

The next evening, Percy took more care with his appearance than he could remember doing in the past couple of years. He actually thought about things like, did this shirt bring out the green in his eyes? And he used the slightest amount of gel in his hair, and wore actual Muggle jeans, the sort of thing that Harry and Ron wore all the time.

Freddy's eyes had nearly popped out of his head. "I didn't even know you owned a pair of those," he said, then added suspicious, "Are you _sure_ this isn't a date?"

"Unless you think that Hermione or Harry have designs on me, probably not," Percy said, and Freddy made a face.

When George arrived to take Freddy off to his place for the evening, he had pretty much the same reaction. "Woah, hot date?"

Percy sighed. "No. But is there a crime in taking care with one's appearance on occasion?"

"Absolutely not. All I have to say is, good thing you and I aren't dating out of the same fish pond or you'd be giving me a run for my money."

Percy snorted, but actually looked a little pleased. He kissed Freddy on the forehead, then said his goodbyes and Apparated to the sidewalk outside Harry and Ginny's house. They lived in a cute little farmhouse just outside Godric's Hollow. There was no farm to go with it, but they did have two dogs and a goat. The goat was apparently Al's idea, and as he was a fairly unassuming child and asked for little, there was now a goat named Jimmy who snacked happily on the grass and weeds around their house.

When he rang the front bell, Ginny answered only seconds later, and she looked genuinely happy to see him. "Percy! I'm so glad you came." She hooked an arm around his and said as she pulled him inside, "I couldn't believe when Neville said you'd come if we invited you. I hope you don't feel slighted that we didn't earlier, but since you and Penny never did, we just assumed..."

"No, no, it's fine," Percy assured her. "I've just decided lately that I need to be more sociable, that's all. Especially with Freddy going off to school and all..."

Ginny looked sympathetic. "I can't even imagine. I know that once Lily goes off I'm going to have empty nest syndrome something awful, especially with Harry working all the time."

"I do not work all the time!" Harry interrupted as he walked in from the kitchen. He gave Percy a wide smile and then a firm handshake. "Good to see you, Percy. How's Freddy enjoying his first year?"

"He's loving it," Percy said. "A real Gryffindor."

"First one of the new generation!" Harry said proudly. "I'm glad that James will have someone to look after him once he starts."

"You know, James might not - " Ginny began plaintively, and Harry rolled his eyes.

"That boy," he said, "is a Gryffindor if I've ever seen one. And I'm not even prejudiced in that regard. Now, Al..."

"Albus Severus is a gentle soul," said Ginny fondly. "And not as reckless as his stupid father. Come now. Would you like some wine, Percy?"

"I'd love some," Percy said.

"By the way," Ginny added, "you look very handsome. Doesn't he look handsome, Harry?"

Harry made a face. "Honestly, Ginny, how would I know?"

"Merlin, but you've been spending too much time with Ron."

Percy followed them into the kitchen and was somewhat surprised to find it empty. "Oh, am I the first one here?"

"Not surprising," said Ginny. "Ron and Hermione are always late. Ron's fault, of course. Hermione's started telling him that things start half an hour earlier than they do, but he's gone and figured it out and now they're just as late as ever."

"And Neville?" Percy asked cautiously, not wanting anything to show in his voice.

"Oh, he'll be here any second I'm sure," Ginny said cheerfully. "Always very punctual."

"Where are the kids?" Percy added.

"With their grandma and grandpa. They just love these nights of ours. Just imagine, all five of the little monsters in one place!"

"There were more of you, growing up," Harry pointed out.

"True," said Ginny. "Though if you count Freddy and Victoire, that makes seven altogether... I dare say that Mum and Dad expected to have more grandchildren than that. Mum's been bugging Bill and Fleur for _years_..."

"An only child!" Harry mocked, in a fair impersonation of Mrs. Weasley. "Why I've never heard the like!"

"Though now that Charlie's been married for a couple of years she's pretty much changed the focus of her energy," Ginny added. "She gave up on George years ago."

"And I imagine she considers herself lucky to have gotten one out of me," Percy said sheepishly.

Ginny and Harry exchanged a look, but before Percy could work out what it meant, the doorbell rang and Ginny dashed off.

"I don't see you much around the Ministry," Harry began conversationally as he poured a glass of wine for Percy. "Cooped up in your office all day?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I'm afraid we don't get up to quite as much excitement as the Aurors - "

Harry snorted. "You'd be amazed how boring my job is most of the time, being in charge. All that administrative work. I can see why people refuse to be promoted out of the field..."

"You'll never get me behind a desk, that's for sure!" bellowed a new voice, and Percy looked over his shoulder to see Ron, dragging Hermione behind him. And just behind them, his head ducked a little, was Neville.

Harry rolled his eyes. "As if I'd ever let you do anything that involved reading or writing."

"Good call," Hermione said cheerfully. She leaned over and kissed Harry on the cheek. "Good to see you all - oh, Percy!" She reached out and actually _hugged_ him, which for Percy was a bit of a surprise, but he patted her awkwardly on the back.

"I was so glad to hear you were coming," she said. "I'd love to talk to you about work, sometimes it's hard to have a - "

Ginny rolled her eyes, but sounded amused as she said, "Hermione's been dying to have a _grown up_ conversation with someone."

"Oh, Ginny, you know what I mean. I start talking about work and Ron starts nodding off..."

Percy smiled at her. "You've just been promoted, yes? I heard that you're doing some really exciting things with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"Yeah," said Harry, "if I think that my job is boring, she gets the even _more_ boring bits of it."

"It is not," Hermione huffed. "I love my job."

"Well I'd love to hear all about it," Percy assured her, and was trying really hard not to obviously look past her and to Neville, who, if he wasn't mistaken, was trying to do the same thing in regards to Percy.

"How are you doing, Neville?" Harry added, pulling the other man into the conversation.

"We just ran into him outside," Ron said, slinging an arm around Neville's shoulders. "Can you believe he was actually as late as us? Though look at this - " He swept an arm downwards. "I think it's the first time in ten years I've seen him without a lick of planting soil somewhere on his clothes."

Neville blushed furiously, and Hermione shushed Ron. "You look very handsome," she assured Neville. "Far be it that a man actually take some _care_ with his appearance."

That seemed to shut Ron up, and he was suddenly hastily trying to flatten a cowlick on top of his head.

The conversation stalled then as Ginny ushered them all into the dining room and Harry told a story about Al catching a stray quaffle at a Quidditch match ("The kid's a natural!") as he filled everyone's wine glasses. Percy and Neville were seated across from each other, though it seemed that every time one of them started to speak to the other, one of the others at the table began telling a long, involved story about something.

"I don't understand how you've turned out to be such a cook, Ginny," Hermione lamented towards the end of the meal. "It must be genetic. I've got all the same recipes from Molly that you do..."

"Except when you cook them, they all turn out tasting the same," Ron interrupted. "From tuna casserole to spaghetti and meatballs."

Hermione glared at him.

"Good thing you're so talented in so many other areas," he added, and grinned.

"Maybe there's something to that," Ginny said, and smiled at Percy. "I remember Penny mentioning once that you're quite a cook."

"I suppose so," he admitted. "I enjoy it. Which I guess was a good thing, after the divorce. Freddy says that my cooking is a nice change after spending time with his mother and a Muggle invention called take-away."

"I'd be lost without the Hogwarts kitchens," Neville said. "When I lived alone, I mostly lived off of soup and grilled cheese sandwiches."

"You know who else cooks well?" Hermione added. "George. One time I was dropping something off at his flat in the morning and he'd just finished making these amazing pancakes..."

Percy laughed. "Those are _my_ amazing pancakes. George, ah, asked for my assistance in what he calls The Breakfast After. He said that if he's going to use the 'why don't you let me cook you breakfast' line, then he should have something to show for it. So there you have it, my lot in life is to help my brother get laid."

"I'll bet they're brilliant pancakes," Neville blurted.

Percy blushed.

Harry and Ginny exchanged a look again.

"Well someone give Hermione the recipe, why don't you," Ron said, topping off his wine. "I mean, heck, if _George_ can handle it..."

"You know," Hermione began, "if it really is genetic, then maybe _you_ ought to take up the cooking duties. Or maybe I'll just familiarize myself with take-away like Penny. I'm rather fond of Chinese."

"Hey Neville," Harry suddenly said, probably saving Hermione and Ron from that same old conversation, "you've been awful quiet. How are things at Hogwarts?"

"Oh, everything's fine!" he said. "I've got a great crop of students this year, especially the first years. Freddy's a real star."

Percy beamed.

"You're both coming to the Burrow on Christmas day, aren't you?" Ginny asked, looking at Percy.

He nodded. "Of course. Has Dad been working on that spell to make the living room bigger for the day?"

"He's still perfecting it," Ginny admitted. "Last I heard, the Christmas tree kept randomly disappearing and winding up in the loo."

"You know, Neville, it's always a standing offer if you'd like to come by..." Hermione added.

Neville hesitated. "Well, I do always go visit my parents in St. Mungo's on Christmas, but... well. Maybe after? Ever since Gran died, I've just been spending the holidays at Hogwarts."

"You should come," said Percy quickly.

"Percy will make pancakes," added Ron.

Small talk continued through dinner, and then afterwards they played card games and drank more wine. It was, actually, the best time that Percy could remember having in a long time, and he kicked himself for not getting out more the past couple of years.

Things were just starting to wind down when he found himself alone in the kitchen with Ginny.

"Hey, Percy," she began quietly, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Now, um, please don't think me presumptuous for telling you this, but I thought that I should..."

She seemed uncomfortable, so Percy looked at her quizzically. "What is it?"

"It's Neville," she said. "He's, um, gay."

Percy blinked in surprise, and then hoped that he didn't sound too happy as he said, "I didn't know that."

"Well, I don't think anyone really does," Ginny said, her voice still hushed. "He told Harry, a couple of years ago, in a moment of confidence. We debated on whether to mention it, but it's just that... well, when he suggested we invite you, and you two seem to get on so well, and he's so _shy_..." She bit her lip. "Don't think we're trying to push you at anything, but we just want you to be happy and would hate to see you miss an opportunity."

Percy was touched. It wasn't often that someone, even in his family, just came out and admitted how they cared about him. He folded his hand over Ginny's. "Thank you. Really. I, ah, I do rather..." He blushed.

Ginny's face lit up. "Oh, Percy, you have to tell him! Or I mean, do something. You should offer to see him home tonight. That's romantic, isn't it?"

Percy was still blushing. "I'm not exactly very accustomed to this sort of thing, Ginny."

"Right. Right, no pressure." She nodded. "But, you know... good." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "I'll be rooting for you."

They walked back into the living room, where Ron and Hermione were putting on their coats. "We'd better get going if we're going to get the kids into bed," said Hermione. "We'll send James and Al and Lily back here by floo once we get to the Burrow to pick up ours."

Ginny gave her a hug. "Thanks. We'll see you at Christmas, okay?"

Ron and Hermione were holding hands as they headed outside to Apparate.

Neville stood, and reached for his coat as well. "I suppose I should be going..."

"And - and I as well, don't want to keep you from your kids," Percy said, trying not to look too much at Neville, for fear that he'd work out just how hard the gears were turning in Percy's head about what to do.

"I envy the two of you," Harry said. "It's early yet, for two bachelors! Didn't you say that Freddy is spending that night at George's?"

Percy nodded. "Yeah, Freddy considers sleepovers great fun, and George likes spending time with him."

"Well the night is young," Ginny added mischievously, and Percy willed her not to say anything too specific. "But you know what they say - you don't have to go home but you can't stay here."

Ginny gave Percy a hug as Harry and Neville shook hands, and then they switched, and the married couple stood in the doorway for a few moments as they saw them off.

Percy and Neville stood there on the front sidewalk for a few moments. "That was fun," Percy said. "I'm... really glad that you suggested I come. Thank you."

"I'm glad you did," said Neville. "It was more - I mean, it was nice to have someone else there. Instead of just couples."

"So, um," Percy began awkwardly, "you heading back to Hogwarts?"

"I suppose so."

Percy took a deep breath. "You know, they were right, about... I mean, it's early yet. And Freddy is at George's. You could - I mean, would you like to come see my flat? Have a, ah, nightcap?" Bloody hell, but he was ill equipped for this situation!

Neville looked fairly surprised at the invitation, but then he just smiled. And it was at that point that Percy realized that Neville had probably spent a lot more time being a single gay man than Percy had, and maybe he wasn't as shy as Ginny had assumed... "Does this invitation involve pancakes?" he asked.

 _Thank you, Ginny,_ Percy thought to himself. _Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you._

"Yes," he said, sounding more sure of himself. "It most certainly does."

 

The next morning, Percy woke up to find, for the first time in several years, a warm body pressed up against his - one that was assuredly _not_ a child that had run into his room because of a nightmare.

He ran his fingers lightly down Neville's bare back as a haze of images from the night before swam into his mind. Coming back to his flat with Neville, another bottle of wine, sitting on the couch for hours and talking about _everything_. Who was it that made the first move? He wasn't sure, actually, he just remembered suddenly feeling their lips pressed together, his hands tangled in Neville's hair. There was something incredibly unassuming about that kiss. It was simply sweet at first, and then hungrier, more confident, as they both got their footing. Percy hardly even remembered stumbling to the bedroom, but oh boy did he remember what happened after...

Now, hearing Neville's steady breathing, Percy thought how crazy this was, how he never would have imagined in a million years... Merlin! That clumsy, shy Longbottom boy who had to keep asking Percy what the portrait password was...

"Mmmmm good morning."

Percy smiled as Neville turned over on his side, rubbing his eyes and offering the groggy greeting.

"Morning, Neville. Did you, ah, sleep well?"

A lazy smile lit on Neville's lips, his eyes still half closed, hair in his face, and Percy thought it was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. "Didn't do much sleeping, did we?"

"No, no I guess we didn't." Percy bit his lip. "Neville, I - "

"GOOD MORNING, DAD!"

Percy nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard his son's bellow from the front door. He turned to Neville, obviously panicked.

Neville, too, suddenly looked extremely flustered as he jumped out of the bed and started pulling on clothes. "I, um, I should - "

"I'm sorry!" Percy whispered. "I told George that I'd come get Freddy, it must be later than we thought..."

"It's okay," Neville whispered back as he fastened his trousers. "I can just Apparate out of here, he'll never know."

Percy tried not to be too disappointed as he nodded and stumbled out of the bed with a sheet wrapped around his waist. He gave Neville a quick kiss, groaning a little in frustration as he realized how much he wanted it to linger.

"Can't find my shirt," Neville whispered.

"HEY PERCY!" That was George.

"Here," said Percy, and tossed Neville a clean shirt of his from the piled of folded laundry on the dresser. "I'll - owl - "

"Soon," promised Neville, and then Apparated away with a crack.

Not two seconds later, George walked into the bedroom. "Percy, what on earth happened in - " He looked at Percy, standing there by the bed, all flustered and wrapped up in a sheet, and his eyes widened.

Meanwhile, Freddy came up behind him and then ducked underneath George's arm. "Did someone break in? There's dirty dishes in the living room and underwear and - " His mouth dropped open.

Percy went beet red from his shoulders to his forehead. "I - no, it's okay, I just - "

"It looks like your father, ah." George cleared his throat. "Had a date after all."

"Woah, dad," said Freddy. "Way to go."

Percy honestly thought he might die. "Please," he offered weakly. "Just... give me a second to get dressed and I'll be right out."

George, looking far too amused with the situation, to the point where Percy rather wanted to hex him when he turned his back, ushered Freddy back into the living room.

Percy managed to pull on some clothes, all the while trying to think how he was going to explain this to his son. Well, at the very least, there was no way for him to know it was Neville...

When he got exited his bedroom, he saw George in the kitchen making pancakes.

"You know, your guest might have liked some," George said with a smirk.

"He suddenly found himself in a hurry," Percy said pointedly.

"You said last night wasn't a date," Freddy accused. "You said you were just going to a dinner party at Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry's."

"Yes, well, I ah, hit it off with someone, so we spent some time together after."

"And they spent the night," George said knowingly.

Percy blanched. "Well, he lives quite far from here, and - "

Freddy rolled his eyes as he grabbed the pitcher of orange juice. "Honestly, dad. I know about sex."

And there went the blushing again. "But Freddy, you have to know that it's only for - I mean, just because - when you're a grown-up - "

"Don't worry," said George, flipping a pancake into the air, "I already had this conversation with him a couple of years ago."

"Oh, thank god," said Percy, slumping against the counter.

"But just so you know," Freddy piped up, "I like _girls_."

"Good," Percy said wearily. "Your grandparents will be glad to hear that."

George and Freddy immediately started asking more questions, but Percy just put a halt to it. He wasn't talking. So eventually they just enjoyed their breakfast, and afterwards, Percy painstakingly cleaned up the spilled wine and strewn clothes in the living room.

 

Since you can't Apparate on or off Hogwarts grounds, for the rest of the holiday, every other night or so after Freddy was asleep, Neville Apparated directly into Percy's bedroom.

It was, in Percy's recollection, the best two weeks of his life. He spent the days with his son and the nights with Neville, and though he had to drink a lot of coffee and was tired much of the time, it was well worth it.

And on Christmas day, when Neville stopped by the Burrow, both of them managed not to let anything slip, though George for one managed to figure it out just by the way that Percy suddenly "glowed" as he put it.

"You, my man, look like someone who has been getting laid," said George, "and so does he."

Percy had been too embarrassed to deny it, which was all the admission George needed. The next day he'd found a package discretely delivered by owl, containing the newest line of adult toys from Wheazes.

Ginny, too, had pulled Percy aside, and when he'd shyly admitted what was happening, she'd squealed and hugged him so tight he'd hardly been able to breathe. He told her not to let everyone know just yet. That it was still early, and they wanted to... see where things were going, before they told Freddy. Percy didn't want Freddy to feel awkward about his dad dating his professor, or potentially even worse, if his dad and his professor stopped dating.

By the time the start of the next term rolled around and Freddy was set to go back to Hogwarts, Percy was debating how to tell him. But then he figured maybe they should wait a little while longer, see how the relationship progressed with Neville starting to teach again.

"I'll be fine, Dad," Freddy assured him as he and Percy said their goodbyes at the train station. "What about you? Not too lonely?" There was a slight glint in his eye as he said that.

"You know I always miss you," Percy said neutrally.

"Yeah, but maybe now your friend doesn't have to sneak around..."

Percy blushed a little. "Now, Freddy - "

"Hey, it's okay, dad, I'm just glad to see you happy. Honest. And you've seemed _really_ happy lately."

Percy smiled. "Thank you, son."

"I just have one question," Freddy added. "Just wondering. Like, can you and Professor Longbottom get married? And if so, do I have to call him dad? Because that might be kind of awkward, you know, in class."

Percy just stared at him for a few seconds, with his mouth open. "How. How did you - "

Freddy rolled his eyes, but he was grinning. "Dad, I'm not _stupid_. But honestly, the next time I'm at home, I don't mind if he stays for pancakes. Isn't that the best part?"

Well, Percy didn't know about the _best_ part...

"Bye, Dad!" Freddy called as he hopped onto the train. "I'll tell him you said hi!"

 

 _Dear Freddy,_

It is Sunday morning, and I am sitting here thinking about you because there is an article in the Prophet about a ten year old wizarding chess master. Did you ever challenge Ron to a game? I have no doubt you'll be able to wipe the floor with me by the time you're home at the end of the summer.

I hope that you had a good time over the break, despite any drama caused by my personal life. You have no idea how much your support means to me. Really. But don't tell your mother yet; I'd rather do that myself.

How are Charms coming? Yes, I'm your dad, I can ask!

Love,

Dad

P.S. Professor Longbottom says hello, and also that you are correct, the pancakes are the best part.

Also, don't forget your Herbology homework for Monday.

XOXOXO


End file.
